ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Horror Eye
is one of the many kaijin to appear in the series, Triple Fighter. Subtitle: Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Devil star History Triple Fighter As the most recent kaijin to take on the Fighters at the time, Horror Eye was summoned by Demon to deal with them as he trusted him to lead the Devila with his latest plan and the kaijin responded positively to it as he showed his signature weapon. At a quarry, he gathered the Devila and after he threw one of them for insubordination, he gave his weapon a test drive on the grunts, which resulted in giving the Devila a chain necklace and a steel ball attached and they choked to death in result. The kaijin then ran off onto a railroad and summoned a Demon Car which, when he focused hard and flashed his eye on it, and the car exploded from the inside and the Devila driving it went out and suffocated to death. Now confidant that he can defeat the Fighters, he ran off in a hurry to prepare for the epic battle. Horror Eye was then seen lying in the quarry, possible due to exhaustion, and the Devila had to carry him back to the lair while they received their orders from Demon. After recovering, the kaijin returned to the quarry while the grunts had cornered one of the Fighters, Lily, and fired his weapon at her, which launched a ball and chain that wrapped around her legs, stalling her movement. and tighten by the minute. As backup arrived, Horror Eye decided to retreat and the Devila went with him. Back at the lair, Horror Eye was seen crying as he was talking to Demon about what happened and then went back into action and caused explosions by flashing his eye at random locations, even having the nerve to flash it at the Devila, determined to defeat Triple Fighter. When he felt like his work was done, Horror Eye left the quarry and then arrived at the city where he randomly flashed his eye at buildings in the city which would then explode soon afterwards and then he ran off afterwards. When Yuji and Tetsuo tried to sneak up on the kaijin, he was soon revealed to be spying on them as well. When the time was right, Horror Eye decided to launch an eye explosion that left them barely conscious but still alive. As he investigated their bodies, one of the Fighters regained consciousness and attacked the kaijin with his gun, but the attack proved ineffective. When he missed his attack on one of the Fighters, he summoned the Devila and orders them to retrieve the unconscious one and attack the still conscious one. Later on, Yuji transformed into Red Fighter and scared off the Devila, but Horror Eye fired a ball and chain from his gun and it wrapped around his neck, choking him as he struggles to get it off. When Horror Eye was about to finish off Red Fighter for good, Green Fighter and Orange Fighter showed up I the nick of time, held off the kaijin and the Devila, and managed to get the ball and chain off of the other Fighter's neck before he got strangled to death. Afterwards, the three of them merged into Triple Fighter to even the odds against Horror Eye. He managed to knock his weapon away from him but, after he was done talking about something, the kaijin began to use his cape as a weapon, which then exploded as he threw it. Horror Eye then met his end at the hands of Triple Fighter when the latter hit the former with his Triple Kick. Unlike the others, the kaijin just laid down on the ground as smoke emerged from his body and as the Fighters realized that Horror Eye wasn't completely evil, felt sorry for doing what they did to him. Powers and Weapons *Horror Gun: Horror Eye is equipped with a gun that can fire a chain and tangle opponents. *Wink Bone: Horror Eye is armed with a bone that can create explosions. *Flames: Horror Eye can emit flames from his back. *Enhanced Speed: Horror Eye can run at super fast speeds. Category:Kaijin Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju Category:Demon Phantoms